rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Rick
CH1 Tyson: Alright it's Sunday ^_^ can't wait to meet Rick Sassy: Yea, Can't wait to see him and Neon. *smiles, finishing packing* Let's go, he lives in a small abandon village, so it shouldn't be too hard to spot. Tyson: Ok Let me carry that for you Sassy: Okay, thank you Tyson:*picks up Sassy's stuff* Let's Go *suddenly kisses sassy*^_^ Sassy:*return the kiss, smiling as she nodded.* they gotten to Rick's little abandon village Rick:*sitting in his house, asleep.* Neon:*Sleeping in Rick's lap, but yawns at the sound of footsteps*Mew? Tyson: *knocks on Rick's door* hello ^_^ Neon:*Leaps off Rick's lap, who was still sleeping as he try to jump for the door knob*Mew-.... Mew! *Grabs on the knob trying to turn it.* Sassy:*she seem to give a soft giggle.* Neon is trying to open the door. Tyson: That's nice of him Neon:*he squeaked, but the door opened as he pushed it a little* Mew! (Big sis!) Sassy: Hey there Neon, haven't Rick teach you to speak yet? Neon:*blinks*Mew. (He tries. His sleeping right now) Tyson:*eyes sparkle* He's so cute Neon:Mew?*glance to Tyson, confuse* Sassy:*picks up Neon* Tyson, this is my adopted little brother, Neon. Neon, this is my husband Tyson ^^ Neon:Mew ^^ *Waves at Tyson* Tyson: Hey Neon ^_^ lets be great friends *hugs both Sassy and Neon* Neon: Mew ^^ Sassy:*giggles, hugging Neon and nuzzles Tyson* Rick:*starts waking up, his ears twitched*Hm?... *glances.* Tyson:*Nuzzles neon right back Smiling* Rick: You know, standing in the door way isn't very nice. Sassy:Rick! *she seem startled by Rick's calm voice.* Neon:*giggles.* Tyson: O sorry *Rubs his head as he walks inside* Sassy:*walks in, hugging Neon* Hey Rick Rick: Your husband seems nice, Sassy. Sassy: /that is the first thing you speak about. Tyson: Thanks for the complement ^_^ Rick:Hmph, your welcome. Sassy:So... A-Are you fine with him, Rick? Rick:*his eyes were close, he open one* Hmph... Sassy: It's a yes or no question, not make sounds. Rick: I have yet to say. *close his eyes.* Sassy:*sighs.* Tyson: I'm sure he'll like me ^_^; Sassy:I hope so, his been extremely concern for me when he heard I married you. Neon:Mew? Sassy:hehe *sweatdrop* Tyson: Ok *takes a deep breath* My name is Tyson i can fly and I'm the one who married Sassy ^_^ Rick: I figure about the last part. *open his eyes, glancing to Tyson* I am Rick.... Sassy:*sweatdrop* Tyson: Nice to met you Rick ^_^ Rick:Same to you... Neon:Mew ^^ Sassy:Hm... Tyson: Nice place you have here Rick:Thank you. Sassy:*smiles*so... Rick.... Rick:Hm? Tyson:*looks at Sassy waiting* ^_^ Sassy: What do you think of Tyson? Rick:*blinks* I'll need to speak to him alone, so please go play with Neon outside. Sassy:*confuse*B-But, I need- Rick: I said outside, I didn't say go into the woods far away. *Sweatdrop* If your outside the house Tyson and I can check on you and neon if something happens. Sassy:Oh... Tyson: I'll be alright. You and Neon can go have fun ^_^ Sassy: Okay *leaves the house with Neon* Rick:*glance to Tyson* How much do you love her? Tyson: I'll die for her and more importantly I'll live for her as well. Rick:*he blinks* I wished I heard those lines more often. *He stood up.* And what will do you for her? Tyson:The easier Question would be what i won't do for Sassy. There so many thing i want to do for her. Rick:Hmph, and what won't you do for Sassy? *lifted an eyebrow* Tyson: I would like to avoid this at all cost but there's no way i can let Sassy die for me.... Rick:*He nodded* It can be easily avoided. Trust me. *He blinks* Tuson: I could never forgive myself if i fail to protect her. I know she doesn't want me to die ether but... I will for her. Rick:*He only nodded in silences.* Tyson: When I meet Sassy I never suspect that she'll be my wife. Rick:Hm. *glance to him.* Tyson: When I first met her was at the park. I like to talk to people so when Sassy walked by I ask about her day. I learned a little about her life and her dreams. The look on her face when i took her flying, it was....Sorry word i can't find the words. Rick:It is fine. Tyson: Ever been in-love? Rick: Never... Tyson:O... um is there anything else you want to ask me. Rick:Not really. Tyson: Did i pass ^_^; *rubbing the back of his head* Rick: As much as you can pass. *he blinks before sighing* I just no I don't need to worry so much for Sassy's safety... Tyson: Ok *gives a thum up* I will protect her ^_^. Rick:*He nods quietly, sitting back down in his chair.* Tyson: One day I'll be a father to. I'll go check on Neon and Sassy ^_^ Rick:*confuse at those words*? Ch2 Sassy*playing with Neon happily* Neon: *playing with Sassy.* Tyson:*walking outside* Sassy, Neon how are you doing ^_^ Sassy: Playing tag. *she smiles* Neon:*in a tree, giggling.* Tyson: Looking For Neon ^_^? Need help? Sassy: Not at all, he can't stop giggling. *she smiles* Neon:*Giggling till he was suddenly hanging from the branch he was in with his tail.* Tyson: Ok ^_^ go get him Sassy:*she grins, going over and taking Neon in her arms* Your it. Neon:*giggles happily* Tyson: *chuckles* Better luck next time ^_^ Sassy:*smiles happily* Neon:*Giggling.* Tyson: Sassy i passed Rick's test ^_^ Sassy:*smiles* Great! *hugging him as she still have Neon.* Tyson:*nuzzles Sassy* Yep ^_^ Sassy: ^^ Tyson: I wanted to ask you something? Sassy: Hm? *confuse* Yes, Tyson? Tyson: Wanna have kids? Sassy:*she blushes.* Um... *thinking, but nodded* Tyson: Ok ^_^ your cute when you blush Sassy:*smiles, blushing a little.* Tyson: So what else are you planing? What in that bag i carried? Sassy: Huh? Just a gift for Neon, and planning to stay at lest one night. Tyson: Great ^_^.....!! I should have brought a gift -_-; Sassy:*giggles* Neon will understand, this is the first time you met him ^^ Neon: Mew ^^ Tyson: Thanks little buddy next time I'll definitely bring you a gift ^_^. So the day is still young what should we do? Sassy: I don't know. Neon:Mew! Sassy: Okay, Neon. *pets his head.* Neon:*runs off back into Rick's house.* Tyson: Wait up *chase after Neon* Sassy:*confuse*? Neon:*stops before going into the house, looking to Tyson*Mew? Tyson: You're sure are quick ^_^ going back to Rick? Neon:*nodded* Sassy:He says it is nap time for him ^^; Tyson: Aaw so soon....wait Sassy you know what Neon is saying?! Sassy: Of course, he hasn't done that with you. *she sighed* Neon. Neon:*giggles* Mew! (I can speak to Sassy sis with my mind!) Tyson:...Cooool... Hey Neon you're going to be a older brother ^_^ Neon:*confuse* Mew? (Really?) Sassy:*blushes.* Tyson: Yep and I'm counting on you when he or she get here ^_^ Neon: Mew ^^ (kay!) *He runs into the house* Sassy:*smiles sweetly* Tyson: *loooks at Sassy* Anything you want to do before we go to our rooms ^_^ Sassy:Not that I know... Tyson: Ok lets go somewhere we can be alone. Sassy:*blushes*O-Okay. ch3 somewhere most likely in the woods when Tyson:*Hugs Sassy from behind* Sassy:*Blushes a tiny bit, leaning into Tyson.* Tyson: I want you and I'm glad you feel the same way *hugs tighter* Sassy:*blushes a little*Tyson... *leans more into him.* Tyson:*Start to unfasten Sassy's belt* Ready for this Sassy:*blushes a little, nodding*Y-yea. Tyson: Ok *Blushes as he pull down Sassy's shorts* Sassy:*blushing, looking to him* Tyson:*Blushing, removes Sassy's shirt* Sassy:*blushes, now only in her bra and panties.* Tyson:*starts at Sassy for a moment*You're beautiful*Removes his jacket* Sassy:*Blushing a little, smiling*T-Thanks, Tyson. Tyson:*Takes off his pants then starts kissing Sassy passionately* Sassy:*hugs him close as she return the passionate kiss*Mmmm~ Tyson:*grabs Sassy's ass then pull down her panties as he kisses down her neck* Sassy:*Gasps, blushing*Aaa~ *hugging him.* Tyson:*insert his dick slowly inside Sassy's pussy* Be mine *Hugging her Kissing her as he thrust in and out* Sassy:*Blushes, moaning in thge kiss as she hugs him close.* Mmmm~ Tyson:*Start to unfasten Sassy's bra fucking her at a steady pace, Holding her close* Sassy:*panting against his neck before kissing his neck gently.* Tyson:*Removes Sassy's bra pressing his chest against Sassy's breasts fucking her deeper* Sassy:*Gasps softly, nibbling his neck.* Tyson:*Holding Sassy Tightly as unknowingly starts to levitate with her* I love you so much *Starts fucking faster Lucking her while grabbing and massaging her ass* Sassy:*moans, not noticing their floating as she wrap her legs around his waist*I love you too~ *Nuzzling his neck and kissing his neck to his collar bone*Mmmm~ *she then kisses to one of his shoulders and suck on his fur gently.*~ Tyson:*levitates higher, licking her cheeks* We'll always be together* Holds Sassy tighter fucking her violently*Sassy...*pinching her nipples, Nuzzling her* Sassy:*Panting heavily, blushing as she hugs him* T-Tyson... *Nuzzles him as she moans.* Tyson:*Levitates pass the tress, Holding her as he cums inside Sassy's pussy* I'll protect you *continues to fuck and start to lick Sassy's Breasts* Sassy:*moans, blushing as she archs her back, her body shivers from pure pleasure*Aaaa~ Tyson:*Levitates toward the clouds,Fucking her, sucking on Sassy's breast and squeezing the other breast* Sassy:*Drooling a little, moaning as she hugs Tyson close to her, blushing and panting.* Tyson:*Levitates higher, starts to fuck Sassy's pussy faster and deeper as he Kisses her passionately* Sassy:*Kisses Tyson passionately as well, her tongue messes with his*Mmm~ Tyson:*Levitates higher then the clouds, continues to kiss her while cumming deep inside Sassy's pussy* Sassy:Aaaah.... *Shivers a bit*W-Why... Is it... Suddenly cold... *she whispered, nuzzling him.* Tyson:*Levitates higher* Don't know but I'll keep you warm *Nuzzling her back, squeezing her breasts* Sassy:*blushes, sighing in pleasure as she nuzzles Him*Mmm~ Tyson:*holding Sassy tightly Kissing her* This has been magical Sassy:*she nodded*Agree. *blushing a little, hugging him.* Tyson:*starts to hover above the clouds, hugging Sassy* I'll always be yours *nuzzles her* Sassy:*she nuzzles* And I'll always be yours. Tyson:*still hovering, he rubs Sassy's belly* I'm going to be a father*hugs her tighter* Sassy:*she smiles*And I'm going to be a mother. *nuzzles him.* Tyson:!?!*looks around holding Sassy* How did we get up here? Sassy:*confuse before glancing*!!! *Hugging extremely close to Tyson, blushing bright red*I-I-I don't know. Tyson:*still hovering, holding Sassy* We must have been really into it for us not to notic....anyone could of seen us or heard us. Sassy:H-How do we get down?... Tyson: I'll take us down ^_^ *Starts to descend* Sassy:*sighs, nuzzling him happily* Tyson:*lands on the ground with Sassy* Now where our clothes? Sassy:*points to the clothes*there. Tyson:*gathers Sassy's clothes* Here you go *give them to Sassy* ^_^ Sassy:Thank you. *blushes, taking her clothes and put them on.* Tyson:Anytime ^_^ *Gather and put on his cloths* Sassy:*she finishes dressing*H-How about we get a bath? When we get some new clothes... Tyson:*Finish Dressing* Sure ^_^ we can take it together. Sassy:*she smiles* The village has japanese style baths, so a huge bath tube of hot water. Tyson:Alright *kisses Sassy* Can't wait ^_^ Sassy: Same ^^ *starts walking.* Tyson: Bath here we come ^^ *Fallows Sassy* ch4 Sassy:*Has towels with her, and extra clothes as she goes to the village's bath with Tyson.* Tyson:*Walking with Sassy with a change of cloths, heading towards the japanes style bath* Sassy:*smiles happily as they got to the changing room of the japanese style bath.* Tyson:*Fallows Sassy into the changing room As he quickly takes off his cloths* Sassy:*she took her clothes off as well, blushing a tiny bit.* Tyson: You're so cute when you blush ^_^* *hugs Sassy naked* Sassy:*Smiles, blushing*Hehe. Tyson:Our first bath together ^_^*Kisses Sassy* Sassy:*kisses Tyson* Yea. *blushes a little.* Tyson:*picks Sassy up carrying her in his arms*Just you and me ^_^*walks with Sassy in his arms into the japaneses style bath* Sassy:*hugging him, nodding*Yea. Tyson:*lay Sassy in the Bath water, washing her back* We're so close *rubs his body against Sassy* Sassy:*She let out a gasp, blushing*Yea... Tyson:*Nuzzles Sassy* I can be myself with you *Holds on Sassy tightly Slightly rubbing against her* Sassy:*Gasps even more, leaning into him as she blushes*Tyson... Tysaon: Sassy...*Kisses her, stroking her tail* Sassy:*kissing him, blushing as she pants in the kiss.* Tyson:*Feels Sassy's fur as his hand slides down her legs, rubs her ass* Sassy:*Blushes, moaning softly as her pussy was wet from Tyson's touch.*M-Mmmm... Tyson:*insert his dick inside Sassy's pussy, slowly goes in and out as he massages her breasts* Sassy:*Moans, hugging him as she pants* Tyson~ *nuzzles her head against his neck.* Tyson:*thrusting his dick deep inside Sassy's pussy*Sassy~ *holding her tightly as he press his chest against her breasts* Sassy:*Moans, holding onto him*Aaah~ Tyson: You're the only one for me *Kisses her, fucking as he hugs Sassy tighter mashing his chest against Sassy's breasts while squeezing her ass* Sassy:*moans in the kiss* You the only one for me as well. *Kisses him deeply, blushing at how close her breasts were to his chest*MMmmm~ Tyson:*Fucking faster, Returning the Kiss mashing his tong against hers* Sassy:*Mashes her tongue with his*Mmm~ Tyson:*Cumming inside Sassy's pussy, slows down to a steady passe, grabbing her ass and squeezing it* Sassy:*Panting, hugging Tyson*Aaaa~ Tyson: *steadily fucking her, sucking on Sassy's breast* Sassy*Moans, petting Tyson's head as she blushes.* Tyson:*Robs his head against Sassy's smooth wet furr as he starts to fuck deeper into her pussy* Sassy:*Moans, hugging Tyson as she is blushing.* Tyson:*fucking faster,Kissing Sassy passionately,stroking her hair* Sassy:*Kisses Tyson, blushing as she hugs him close.* Tyson:*Hugging Sassy fucking violently into her pussy, looking into her beautiful yellow eyes as he squeezes her ass* Sassy:*looking into his eyes, hugging him as she moans* Tyson:*Continues to fuck rapidly*Sassy~*Licking her checks then nuzzle her* Sassy:Tyson~ *Panting, nuzzling him in return* Tyson:*Panting, cumming alot inside Sassy's pussy* I love you so much *Kissing her over and over again* Sassy:*kisses him in return*I love you as well, Tyson. Tyson:O~Sassy*Nuzzles her* I'm so happy that you said yes,that you're here.... with me Sassy:*Smiles, nuzzling him*I'm happy to be here with you too, Tyson. Tyson:Soon we'll have a child to love *hugs Sassy* You'll make a wonderful mother, spend lots of time with our child *nuzzle* Sassy:*she smiles sweetly, nuzzling Tyson*Yea... And you'll be an amazing father, Tyson... Tyson:what do you think *rubs Sassy's belly in the bath water* Boy or a girl ^_^ Sassy:*blushes*I-I don't know. *she smiles sweetly.* Tyson:*rubs his checks against her belly* He or she is going to be strong and healthy ^_^ We need to think of a name. Sassy:*she nodded*Yea, we do. *smiles* Tyson:If it's a girl i think she should have your name. Sassy:*blushes, but smiles*H-Hah. Yea... Hm... What if it's a boy? Tyson: I'm not sure i want to know what you think*Nuzzles* It is your child too. Sassy:*Giggles, hugging Tyson* Well, I would either want him to have your name, or maybe even have my fathers name. My father was call Riju. Or Ri, as my mother love to call him before he die. Tyson: Riju is a nice name Sassy:*she smiles*I'm glad you like the name. *hugging him* Tyson:This is definetely the nieces bath i ever had *kisses Sassy* Sassy:*kisses him* Agree. *smiles happily.* Tyson: If we stay any longer we'll get all proony ^_^ Sassy:*giggles, smiling as she nuzzles him.* Tyson:*picks Sassy up from out of the bath water*Looks like I'm the only one proony ^_^ *Carries Sassy out off the bath* Sassy:*giggles, hugging Tyson happily.* Tyson:*carries Sassy to the changing Room* I should tell Rick that he'll be a grand father ^_^ Sassy:*giggles* Maybe. *Sweatdrop* Tyson: We can both tell him, he'll be so happy and of course we'll tell your mother too ^_^ Sassy:*giggles* Tyson:*starts to dry Sassy off* Tomorrow is a brand new day and its brighter with you in it ^_^. Sassy:*Nuzzles his cheek with hers*Yea ^^ Tyson:We'll tell Rick tomorrow before we leave.*Stroke Sassy hair* Sassy:okay. *smiles* Tyson:*Caries Sassy to the bed room where he place Sassy gently on he bed* We had a fun day ^_^ Sassy:*nodded*Yea, we did. *smiles sweetly.* Tyson:*Cuddles next to Sassy in bed* Sassy:*nuzzles Tyson, smiling.* Tyson:*hugs Sassy underneath the covers, there naked body touches each other* Sassy:*sighs happily, hugging him.* Tyson:*Fell asleap in Sassy's arms, nuzzl her to sleep* Ch5 next day Sassy:*sleeping*Mmm... Tyson:*while still sleeping rubs Sassy's tail*Mmm..^_^ zzzz Category:Role Play